Harry Potter and the Return of Dark
by grtgal100
Summary: This is my idea of what may happen if the dark rises again after nineteen years. Will the trio be able to manage it now? Just enjoy the flow of the story!
1. Unexpected Visitor

Harry Potter and the Return of Dark

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. It is the work of J..

Hey guys! This is just my idea of what may happen after nineteen years if the dark returns again. Though it will not be Voldemort all over again, it will be in its line. So please read it and don't forget to give reviews. It also contains their life as a family. For a writer what more is needed!

…..

Unexpected Visitor

It was a beautiful morning. The Potter household was peaceful at this time till….

"MOMMMM! DADDDDDD!" cried Lily Luna Potter.

Ginny and Harry woke with a start and came running towards their daughter's room. As soon as they entered it they saw Lily sitting on the floor and she was covered in soot from head to toe. Her beautiful red hair which she had inherited from her mother was messy and also black because of the soot. Her face was also red with anger. On seeing this both the parents ran towards their little girl and hugged her. Lily began to cry and Harry comforted her as he could not bear tears from his daughter's eyes. Ginny took her wand and removed the soot from her daughter.

"Daddy …..dad mmpp….. ugh….. I opened James' cupboard and it fell on me" said Lily while crying.

Harry saw towards the cupboard and saw there was a letter. He went to get it while Ginny patted lily and said "Lily now stop crying. Your hair is also a mess. Go brush your teeth and then we can have breakfast .Today dad will make your favourite dish so stop crying and get going. C'mon honey , go fast."

She turned towards Harry who was now trying not to laugh. "What is so funny Harry?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Apparently James left a surprise for Lily. He thought it would be fun but I think we need to scold him. Right Ginny ?" Harry looked at his wife tentatively.

"I don't BELIEVE this. C'mon Harry I am going to send him a howler this time. If we don't tell him he is wrong then he will never improve. He knew Lily would get scared and she also gets nightmares when any such incident occurs with her. Then why would he do it. And NO Harry you will not stop me this time." She took a deep breath and glared at her husband.

"Er… why am I supposed to prepare Lily's favourite dish. You are going out?" asked Harry.

Listening to this sudden change in the topic Ginny smiled and went to Harry. She wiped the little soot on his nose with her hands and replied "Yes there is the match between Holyhead Harpies and Kenmare Kestrals that I have to cover today. Besides you know that I like to stay at the practice of Holyhead Harpies. "

"Yeah you still have attachment with them. But honey, I thought you wanted to join them back once Lily goes off to Hogwarts. You will get time to practice then and it will be good for you."

Ginny sighed "No Harry, I don't think so. I would still like to but I don't think I can. I am really happy being the quidditch correspondent and it is not like I don't play quidditch at all. But I don't think I can manage going through that level of stress again what with these kids and their antics."

Harry could sense the disappointment in his wife's voice though he knew that she loved her life and was happy he felt that she longed to play again. To distract her he said "Let us go down. I will prepare eggs and bacon. Lily will be back and she should eat something. C'mon" he took Ginny's hand and they proceeded downstairs.

"You know Harry , don't think you have distracted me" said Ginny as she picked up the Daily Prophet and sat on the kitchen chair "I am still going to send James an howler."

Harry looked up from the eggs he was preparing and said "Ginny, he is young. What do you expect from a boy who has been named after two naughtiest marauders and has been spending his last weekends with George in his joke shop. I don't think you should send a howler. It will be too much for the boy." He remembered the howler that Mrs. Weasley had sent to Hogwarts in their second year. How can anyone forget such episodes of their life .

"OK fine . I will not send a howler but we will definitely mention it to him in his letter and you will also explain it to him when he will come home for Christmas. Deal ?"

"OK Deal . Now let it go" said Harry.

"Uhm … Harry you have an off day today right? You know I planned to go to the match only because of that."

"Yup ! Don't worry I will take my princess out today. Ha here she comes" he hugged his daughter as she came running towards him.

At that moment the face of their minister Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared on their fire place. Both the adults in the room looked up in confusion .

"Harry, look I want you to come to my office immediately. There is a very important work to be done. I need you and Ron. Well I think if possible even bring Hermione.

I know it is your off day but please try to understand the emergency of the situation" said Kingsley.

"Sure minister" replied Harry "We will be there in few moments. Is there a problem minister?"

"I think so. Well I cannot be sure. You people come over here. I will tell you everything. Now I have to leave. Meet you soon." The minister's head soon vanished from the fire place.

"What was that?" inquired Ginny.

"I have no idea. If there was a need of auror then why would he call Hermione. I think it is something else. The minister never calls anyone himself until it is very confidential. I would better go." He looked towards Ginny and said "I am sorry honey. I really did not know something like this would come up."

"Hey Harry, its OK. Now it's the minister who has called you. Go ahead and I will stay back. Not to worry."

"No no Ginny, you wanted to go for this match so desperately. Actually leave Lily at Burrow today. Besides I think that Hugo will also be there since both Ron and Hermione have to come with me and then go for your match."

"Ya I will do so. Lily" she called to her daughter "get ready fast. I will leave you at burrow with Grampa and grandma. Hugo will also be there."

Harry hurriedly finished his breakfast and went to their room to get ready. He came back and was planning to leave when he saw his wife who was sitting at the same place he left her. She seemed lost in some thoughts. Harry went to Ginny and put his arm around her. She looked towards him. He could see worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry dear." Harry assured her "I will be safe." He knew that his wife was very brave but at the same time she was very caring towards her loved ones.

"I know that. It is just that I am having a feeling of nausea here. You know after all these years suddenly the minister wants something from you three. I am left back not that I am jealous or something but you see Harry this all seems very familiar."

Harry knew on what lines Ginny was thinking. He said, "Nothing is going to be wrong. Everything will be fine. Well it might just be a very difficult case which needs brains like computer so I guess they need Hermione. I am sure Ginny after you go to the match everything will be fine."

"Yeah I guess so. Harry you are getting late so you go. I will take Lily to burrow. Tell me if there is any problem. Now goodbye." She kissed her husband passionately. Harry went to the fire place and threw the flu powder in it calling loudly "New Apartment at Ottery Pole"

Harry saw various places flying past him. He then landed in a hall where all the furniture's were randomly scattered. Ron and Hermione had bought a house recently near the burrow. They thought it would be good since both of them worked in the ministry. The only problem was they had not yet decided a name for it.

Harry called out "Ron ! Hermione!"

"Harry ,what happened and why are you dressed in your ministrey robes? Remember it is an off day mate!" cried Ron incredulously.

"I know but listen it is very important. The minister himself called me to meet him. He want you and Hermione also. Better hurry up as it is already late."

"What? He want to meet us and why Hermione" asked Ron.

"I don't know but now get ready"

"Hi Harry! Good morning" wished Hermione "and what are you doing here so early."

"The minister wants to talk to all three of us. Now hurry up or do I need to explain everything again" said Harry but Hermione was already off to get ready though Ron still stood there looking confused ."I guess I will also go then" said Ron.

Within a few minutes Hermione came back muttering "I suspected it. I suspected it. I sure read it up. Cookies are being baked in the bathroom. Ron's socks is lying in kitchen. Hugo's horse toys will finish the report. I have to get the employees in the cupboard fast or the socks will eat the cookies. I suspected it all along and now what with …."

Harry could not understand her muttering but he knew that she was stressed and so she was confusing the things. He asked her to relax but she just went here and there muttering and picking up her things. Ron came back in a few minutes.

"Harry should I leave Hugo at your house with Lily?" asked Hermione.

"Actually Ginny wanted to go for a match so she is dropping Lily at the burrow" replied Harry.

"Fine you both go ahead to the ministry. I will take Hugo to the Burrow and come in a short while" said Hermione and she ran off calling for Hugo to get ready.

…...

Remember to review. The actual thrill will start from now on. This is just the beginning. This is my first long story. So please advise me .

P.S. grtgal likes appreciation.


	2. Unseen threat

Unnatural threats

Harry and Ron entered through the floo network in the atrium.

The atrium was still a beautiful place that took your breath away but now there was no Fountain of Magical Brethren or the Magic is Might monument. Instead there was a globe which had the names of all the martyrs who died in the first wizarding war and in the Second wizarding war. Names of Harry's Parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley, and others were written on it. They were written in a chain around the globe to show that their sacrifice was for unity and peace. Even the names of death eaters were included since this monument indicated end of war.

Hermione soon came out of the fire place. The trio headed towards the lift. They had to give their wands for security check. Though no one asked Harry or his friends he insisted on checking.

They met a wizard on their way. He was in his early thirties. His hair was black in colour and he had bright blue eyes. He had a fair complexion and also a well built body.

He called out "Hey Hermione! Hi Harry" and then in a less friendly tone "Oh hi Ron! I did not see you."

"You better .." started Ron but Hermione broke in before a fight could start "Hello Vincent! So anything new?"

Vincent was the head of Department for the Regulation and care of Magical Creatures.

He had previously worked with Hermione when she also worked there . Even now sometimes they discussed things about some rare magical species or about the rights of house-elves. Her suggestions were valued a lot.

"Actually I wanted to ask for your help. The minister had called me to complain about the unusual behaviour of a few creatures. I am unable to point at the exact reason so I thought if you could drop by then it will be easy" replied Vincent.

"Sure I will come later. Now even I have got to meet the minister. See you later" said Hermione.

"Thanks. Bye Harry and see ya later Hermione." This time he completely ignored Ron. The trio continued to the lifts.

"I can't understand why you need to act like a jerk before Vincent all the time" said Hermione.

"HE is from Durmstrang ? Duh ! retorted Ron.

Harry snorted but was silenced with one look from Hermione.

"C'mon Ron, as if it matters where he studied ! We all know that it is because of your useless verbal spat with him ….ugh … Gosh its been what like 14 years RON !" said Hermione disgustedly.

"HE snatched you away during OUR Honeymoon! And what for? To check on some stupid unicorn stuff."

Hermione said "Ron you know how important that was at that time. If things had not been managed in " but before she could finish Ron continued "in time then the whole unicorn species would have become extinct by now , right ? I know since I have heard it for what one billion or one trillion times. But Honeymoon 'Mione ! Remember that prat spoiling all our fun ? Isn't that a crime for which he should be sent to Azkaban ? Besides I don't act like a jerk in front of him. He is just so annoying to be around with and now don't spoil my good mood 'Mione dear" said Ron

Hermione just rolled her eyes as the lift stopped at Level 1 where there was the office of Minister of Magic.

Harry could not help remember the time they had at Hogwarts. Though they were married now and had kids ,Ron and Hermione were like their old selves at many instances. They just could not help arguing it seemed. Well after all such moments make up our life. If life consisted of only happiness and goody good things then there will be a huge void in our lives.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as they reached the minister's office. He knocked on it twice with his wand.

"Come in" called a voice from inside.

They entered and saw Kingsley waiting for them. He asked them to sit while he stood up and went to stand near the window. Though he was getting old he always had a charm around him that proved his power. Today though they noticed that he seemed very tired and there were dark circles below his eyes. He looked restless as he stood fidgeting with his wand.

Kingsley spoke "I want to tell you something. I am not sure but I think it would be better if I spoke about it to someone , besides who other than you can understand about nightmares Harry?"

"Ugh .. nightmares Minister?" inquired Harry.

"Yes nightmares Harry. Since a few days I have been hearing few voices in my brain that says danger is lurking in the corner." He looked at their clueless faces and chuckled to himself.

"Kingsley has gone nuts due to overwork I guess" whispered Ron but got a kick in the leg from Hermione.

"You people may think that I have gone nuts" said Kingsley. Ron could not help but point out to prove his point for which he got another kick from Hermione.

"Well I didn't want to discuss this with any one else but I don't think that it would be advisable if I hide something from you Harry so I decided to tell you" said the minister.

"Ughm … Kingsley should we wait outside" asked Hermione timidly.

"Of course not Hermione. Well one thing that we all know is that Harry Potter is incomplete without his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley. Besides this news concerns you both as much as it concerns Harry."

Kingsley smiled at Hermione and continued, "Well I suppose you heard about the recent rumours about certain sights that are scaring the people."

"Yeah there were around three cases in last week alone. One was that witch Matilde Bagnold who insists on hearing the unforgivable curses being practiced and terrible screaming at night near her place. She said that it was like living through hell just like 19 years before where innocent people were tortured" said Harry.

"But we did check that place but there was no trace of dark magic and the only conclusion we could come to was that her mind was hallucinating owing to her age. She is 91 years old" added Ron.

"I heard of that one but do you know that Matilde Bagnold died yesterday night?" asked Kingsley with a serious expression.

Ron looked stumped and Harry was clearly shocked to hear this.

Hermione who was silent so long finally said, "Well she was 91 years old after all. This does not mean anything. Old people sense death and that is why they hear and see things that don't exist."

Kingsley said, "Quite true Hermione so now what were the other two cases." He looked from Harry to Ron.

Harry seemed to collect his thoughts and said, "There was Samantha Rogers who owns a pet shop and she complained that six of her black coloured owls were stolen. It is not easy to rob a pet shop since they have many strong protective charms and also the animals would create a racket which should have woken her. Instead when she woke up she found the birds missing. She said she wanted us top aurors because she thought that the animals were acting quite weirdly since a few days. She said that their behaviour was somewhat similar to what they had 19 years ago. According to her they were quite scared and seemed to sense of something bad that was going to happen."

"I know this Samantha Rogers. She was a junior to us in Hogwarts. Her dad owned that shop before her. He is one among the many who lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. She had to take care of the pet shop then after. I had visited it a few times for Crookshanks. It's obvious she has not fully come out of it. I am sure she will remember those times when anything like this happens" finished Hermione and looked from Harry to the minister.

Kingsley nodded his head and indicated Harry to proceed.

But it was Ron who spoke this time. He said, "Kingsley, the third was not a complaint actually. It seemed like someone was trying to give the aurors a run over some useless complaint. According to them tons of illegal polyjuice potions were being imported to Britain in the form of muggle shipments. On checking we found that there was no such activity going on. We found no traces of magic in those areas let alone dark magic."

After looking thoughtful for a minute Kingsley said, "Well I think you should check that third case again. Probably it may have not been imported using muggle shipment but there are other magical ways to import it also. You should check all other sources till you are absolutely sure." He turned towards Hermione and asked, "What do you think Hermione ?"

Hermione looked up with a confused expression and said, "Well I think there are other means but minister is something wrong. I mean why does it seem like you are panicking a bit?"

Harry added, "Yeah Kingsley, you never bothered yourself with such stuff. What is wrong? Is something going wrong?"

Kingsley seemed to drop his guard. His face suddenly looked tense and quite frightened. It was unusual because he was one of the bravest people Harry had ever encountered.

Kingsley spoke in very low voice. Ron had to lean forward in order to catch his voice.

He said, "Well when I said nightmares ,it included a few threats too. I received an owl post which contained a few threats and something unimaginable."

Hermione interrupted, "But minister isn't it quite normal for people at high posts to receive a few threats. I thought you got that quite often."

"Yeah that's true Hermione" continued Kingsley "but in all those letters the writers are traceable. They used to be ordinary threats. But this one was different. It just read that 'GET READY FOR REVENGE' and at the bottom there was the unforgettable sign of the Dark mark ."

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. Harry and Ron looked extremely shocked.

It was Hermione who recovered first, "But Minister…you don't think… you know it is NOT possible…what did you think…..it's just not what it seems."

"Kingsley no one would dare to use that mark after the death of Voldemort. All the remaining ones were arrested or they are now loyal to the ministry. Everyone know that this type of threat can get them killed. Why would anyone do it?" Harry cried out.

"Yeah and what about the owl that brought this letter. It must have been checked by your security while getting the letter" added Ron who still looked dumbstruck.

"I know but according to them a black tawny owl had brought this letter. They could not remember whether they checked it's identity or not. They just could not remember anything other than that. This worries me the most. It is not a easy thing to get a threat letter to a minister which you all know. Another thing is that I found no traces of Dark Magic on that letter though I could swear that the mark was real" finished Kingsley.

Harry inquired, "Kingsley, where is the letter?"

Kingsley replied, "Well I am sorry Harry I burnt it. I checked it several times for any trace of magic but since I found none I burnt it. That letter was the only thing that reminded me of the hell that we had to live through nineteen years ago. I am really sorry but I did not want to keep with me for any longer. I thought that it would be a good choice to inform you three about it even though it might have been just a hoax."

Harry looked at his friends. Hermione seemed to be thinking something while Ron looked like he was asked to feed blast-ended skrewts. He himself was feeling quite shaken. After the downfall of Voldemort no one had dared to use that sign for all these years. There were a few law-breakers but no one had ever associated themselves with Voldemort or his sign but after all these years someone had used it. He felt quite heavy.

He could not bear to see Kingsley in such a vulnerable and worried state so he said aloud, "Kingsley we will look into the matter immediately and we will see to it that no one comes to know about it. Just inform us if you get any more threats."

Kinsley looked a bit relaxed and said, "You keep me updated Harry .This is the reason I asked you to check those cases again. So I hope to meet you people soon with some good news."

They took their leave and came out of his office.

"I knew they were related" cried Hermione suddenly making Harry and Ron to jump. "I have to go and meet Vincent now immediately. I'll meet you two in your room Harry. I think something is going on. Now I have to hurry" and she ran off towards the lift.

Harry and Ron recovered themselves and shook their head.

"Hermione will never change. Will she?" asked Harry.

"I dunno but I think we should go to your cabin now Harry. There seems a lot of work to do. If Hermione wants us to meet in private then it must be something very important. So let's go" muttered Ron.

"I guess you are right. Either someone is planning to play a very bad joke or there is something going on. C'mon Ron" called Harry and they also moved towards the lift.

…..

Hope you liked this chapter. Please ignore my grammatical errors and other mistakes. I want your reviews and suggestions to improve on this story.


	3. Terror after Victory

Terror after Victory

An hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated in his office.

There were many spells casted to keep this discussion private. Being a head auror he had to submit many reports. So, his desk was filled with stacks of paper. His drawers were also full of items which were mostly confiscated from criminals. On the walls there were his photos with Ginny and his kids. There was also a very old photo of Harry, Ron and Hermione which was taken immediately after the war. Amidst these moving and laughing photos there an immovable photo of Harry in his second year. It was the photo which was taken by Colin Creevy. Harry had kept it with him on his memory.

Harry and Ron looked expectantly at Hermione but she seemed to be busy staring at the floor.

"Er…Hermio" started Ron but Hermione suddenly looked up and said, "I knew it but I was afraid to accept it. Harry it is not what it seems but it is also not simple. You both need to do something now."

Now it was the turn of Harry and Ron to stare at the floor.

Hermione cleared her throat and began, "I already heard a few complaints which were not so ordinary. I did not see them properly at that time but now, after the letter they seem to be making sense. Those were actually rumors among muggles according to which they found cloaked people moving in the streets. Some also found smoke but no fire. I earlier shrugged it off as some meddlesome which or wizard but now I don't think so."

"Vincent had called me to ask something and my doubt was proved right. If any bad changes or events are going to take place then animals come to know about it first. There is a considerable amount of change seen in their behaviour. According to Vincent some of the endangered magical species like unicorns which are also considered the most harmless creatures are trying to hide. They seem to be afraid of some force which seems to have an affect on them."

"But Hermione why do think that there is a connection between the letter that the minister received and the behaviour of these animals?" asked Harry looking at her.

"I'm not sure .But think about it after all these years for the first time we have been sent the Dark mark. The animals and the weird sightings. I think it is too good to be just a co-incidence. Think about those three cases that you got last week and you will definitely find a connection" finished Hermione.

"Well I agree it may be some troublesome moron wanting to overthrow the ministry and probably he had gone nuts and thought that using the dark mark would be cool but it is definitely not VOLDEMORT. I don't want to open his chapter in our lives again" cried Ron.

"Of course not Ron" said Harry shaking his head "VOLDEMORT IS DEAD. Let's not talk about him anymore. His chapter is closed forever. I don't think that it is any death-eater. But then in that case who would dare to do such a thing."

"You know what mate, 'Mione is right. We should check that polyjuice potion smuggling case once again. It will at least clarify one doubt" said Ron.

Ron agreed to most of the things that Hermione said so this was not any different. Harry just sat thinking about something and his forehead was furrowed in worry. Hermione noticed it and asked him "Harry, what's the problem? You look so worried."

"It's just Ginny. She has gone for a match today. I just hope she is safe. All these sightings and stuff. I feel worried. Hey I think I want to talk to her. I dunno where she will be exactly. Hermione, you go and dig up through any material that seems related to the matter currently at hand. Ron, you go prepare some aurors. We will immediately catch hold the smuggler of potions. I will meet you guys in a few minutes."

"Harry sometimes you don't have any sense of magic" snorted Ron understanding where Harry was off to. Harry just ignored him and got out of his office. He took the lifts and entered the atrium. He came to the apparition point and apparated to his home.

There was no one there so he took out his phone and dialed Ginny's number. Since Harry and Ginny lived in muggle London they thought of buying phones for themselves. Besides James ,Albus and Lily had done their pre-schooling in muggle schools thanks to their aunt Hermione. When they had purchased phones there were tears of happiness in Arthur Weasley's eyes while the other members of the family thought that the Potters had either gone nuts or were losing their magical powers.

After three rings Ginny picked up the phone.

"Hi Harry. Is there a problem? I suppose you know that I'm surrounded by nearly hundreds of witches and wizards and you have still called me using this muggle communication instrument !" cried Ginny.

"No Honey. I just wanted to make sure that you were fine."

Ginny said, " Yes, Mr. Auror I'm absolutely fine. I guess the only danger that I have got here is if the bludger decides to get mad and comes after me."

Harry smiled a bit. Ginny always knew how to light his mood. He said, "Fine I have to go on a mission with Ron. I don't know at what time I'll come back. So take care and tell Holyhead Harpies All The Best from my side."

"Sure Harry" said Ginny "You also take care and talk to me soon. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye Ginny" said Harry and kept his phone in his inner pocket. He then apparated to the ministry where Ron and other selected Aurors were waiting for him.

…...

Ginny was very exited. She just missed Harry and her kids. They had their best time when they all went for a match. But this time she was here to cover it. She walked over to where the team of Holyhead Harpies was assembled. They all greeted her with hugs and OOOHHHHHs . Though Ginny had left the team long ago she was still one of the best chasers they had ever had and so she was also quite famous. The team's current chasers started asking some last minute tips from her. Ginny encouraged the team and remembering her duty she also took some notes.

She then went towards the Kenmare Kestrals. They were all green blur doing last minute flying practice in their latest super fast Nimbus.

The team's captain was also one of Ginny's friend named Rob Denning.

Rob greeted Ginny with a warm handshake and commented, "It seems like your old spirits are back. Cheering Holyhead huh?"

Ginny smiled before replying, "The spirit never dies. It's only the circumstance that makes you underestimate a few things. Yeah it's true that I cheer Holyhead but here I am on duty."

Ginny wished the team good luck and checked whether her quill was taking the notes properly or not. She took to the stands and was ready to enjoy the game. Unfortunately her enjoyment was short lived because Holyhead Harpies were losing.

After an hour Kenmare Kestrals were at two hundred while Holyhead Harpies had scored only eighty. Now the only hope they had was if the seeker of Holyhead Medussa Steven got the snitch first.

The quaffle was with the chaser Kate of Holyhead. She passed it to another team mate Vennisa. As she flew towards the goal post of the Kestrals a bludger hit her flat at stomach and she let go of the quaffle and was trying with her full might to stay on the broom. The quaffle was caught by the chaser Mark Woods of Kestrals . He passed it to Stella of their team .She was saved from the bludger attack since their beater ,a man with a huge built sent it flying towards the keeper of Holyhead's team, Helen. She missed it by inches as their beater Jennifer, who was a very old and good friend of Ginny sent it flying again towards Stella who still had hold of the quaffle. Stella dodged the bludger and flew towards the goal post. She threw the quaffle in the goal but before it could reach it, Helen caught hold of it and threw it back towards Kate.

Amidst this they saw two blurs fly in the sky one after the other. This meant that both the team had noticed the Golden snitch. Medussa flew behind Aaron, seeker of Kestrals towards the goal post of Holyhead Harpies. The crowd noticed the snitch near the third goal post. It seemed at a stage that Aaron had left Medussa behind but all of a sudden Medussa raced past him and caught the snitch in a second.

The crowd roared with cheers and the team hugged and celebrated on their brooms. Jennifer also did a somersault in the air.

Ginny was cheering with her full might and for a moment she forgot that she had to dictate notes. She ran towards the winning team and congratulated them. She hugged Medussa who ran towards her.

"Hey Ginny, when you meet Harry tell him I thanked him a lot."

"Sure but why?" asked Ginny perplexedly.

"Remember when he used to visit you during your period with the team, he had given me a few motivating and really useful tips on playing seeker?"

"Yeah but that's been so long" replied Ginny.

"Well I still remember them well and that is the reason why I am able to give my best shot for my team" said Medussa.

Ginny laughed and moved away from the team towards the Kestrals.

Though they were definitely sad they nevertheless spoke with enthusiasm and were confident that the next match would definitely be on their basket.

Ginny saw the time and realized she was quite late. She decided to walk outside the stadium from where she could use a portkey to Potter's residence. She generally found it quite difficult to apparate when she was very exited and happy.

Many people had also started moving out. She took a portkey and then remembered that no one would be at home. She was in celebrating mood and did not feel like staying alone. She decided to go to "Temptations". It was both her and Harry's favourite muggle restaurant. She made the portkey to a alley a few blocks away from there .While she touched the portkey, she last saw the face of Rob Denning coming towards her.

She landed in a dark alley with a old and battered shoe. Though this place was dark she knew that it was quite safe since many witches and wizards used this place to apparate while they wanted to be in such a busy part of the city.

She wanted to enjoy with Harry .Since he was not there she decided to enjoy on her own. Ginny was a smart girl to feel helpless ans sorry for herself. She realized Harry had his own responsibilities as the Head Auror. She started walking and remembered Medussa's words and memories of those days came flooding back to her.

While she was playing for the team, Harry used to visit her daily and he never missed a single match in which she played. He also motivated the team and helped them individually by helping them improve their game and strategy.

At home the whole family together played quidditch. Ginny mostly beat Harry though at times Harry willingly let her do so. Ginny was aware of this fact and she silently enjoyed her lover's treatments.

She was pulled to the present by some noise in the alley where she had arrived moments ago. She thought it might be some stray animal but felt an cold wave on her skin.

Ginny was rooted to the spot. She wanted to get away from there but she could not. She held her wand tightly beneath her robes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Well Pardon me is it not Ginevra POTTER now?" spoke a cold voice.

Ginny felt a chill of fear. This voice was so much like Tom'.

'No it could not be. HE is dead' she reminded herself.

She held her wand in front of her. Suddenly more than a dozen cloaked men appeared out of thin air surrounding her. They all had their wands pointing at her.

…...

Hey Guys,

Plz read it and review. Ur suggestions are most welcomed. I know that there was a little too much about the game but as you know it is FOOTBALL season. So since their game is Quidditch , I thought let them also have some fun.

Your opinions about the story are most appreciated. READ IT AND REVIEW!

ENJOY!


	4. Panic Time

Hey

Please review guys.

This is my ambitious project. I think you all should give me ideas and help me improve this story. I m no J. but let us join hands and take our fan fiction world to a new level.

…..

Panic Time

Ginny was rooted to the spot. She was struck by a wave of fear. She just stared at her own wand.

"Don't move" cried a voice.

Suddenly someone grabbed hold her hand from behind and the next instant everything was a blur to her. After a few seconds everything became clear and she fell face down on sand.

She got up quickly and spit the sand in her mouth. She looked around and found herself in an island. Rob came running to her side.

"Are you alright Ginny?" asked Rob worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. But who were those men and from where did you come?"

"I don't know. I found them surrounding you and you seemed to be struck at the same spot. So I rushed in and took hold of you and apparated both of us to my home."

Ginny looked around and saw a small cottage nearby. She knew Rob lived in an island as it made a perfect place for practice but she had never been to his house. She looked at Rob who was now watching her with a worried expression.

"Um …. Rob ….Thanks a lot. I am really obliged to you. But how did you see me. I mean how did you find me?"

"Well I wanted to give an article about my team in the quidditch column. I never got the time to submit it. I thought I can give it to you. But after the match you went away in a hurry. I came running after you and saw you taking a portkey to that alley near the muggle area. I thought I will just give it to you . But when I reached there I saw all those men and I was really scared as to what happened to you Ginny" finished Rob.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. She had lots of questions going on in her mind. Who were they? Who's voice was that? Why did it sound so familiar? Were those men Death eaters? But there were no more Death Eaters or followers of Voldemort? Why did they surround her?

She then started panicking. She remembered that Harry was out on a mission. What if they were after him? She had to immediately report this to Harry. She was worried about his safety. She remembered that Ron would also be with Harry. This would only make matters worse. She had to go home first.

She turned towards Rob and said "Thanks again Rob but now I have to go home. I hope Harry is fine."

Rob asked, "Ginny, do you know who they were? Should I come with you?"

Ginny replied, "No I've no idea about them. I will be fine really."

Rob asked in a slow voice, "Ginny you don't think that they will be …. You know….the dea….um….well…"

"The Death Eaters?" asked Ginny. Rob nodded his head uneasily. "No, I don't think so. But I need to go home fast. Now thanks again. Bye."

"O.K. take care Ginny" said Rob.

Ginny turned at the spot and apparated outside her home.

….

It was one of the strange sights for ordinary muggles to see two grown up men wearing cloaks and walking in the shabbiest corner of the city but for those men their only destination was their goal.

"Ugh ! I hate these damp and dirty places. My only goal now is my bedroom. C'mon mate I am exhausted " grumbled Ron.

"I am also exhausted but Ron it will be easy if we finish the work today. I don't want to be disturbed tomorrow" replied Harry.

"Yeah sure!" snorted Ron "or Gin will become terrible than You-Know-Who since you did not have an off day at all."

"Ron c'mon its been 19 years since the battle and why the hell do you refer to him like that sometimes" retorted Harry angrily.

"Well I know but .. ugh you know … ugh….its just that I don't sit around taking his name everyday. So I sometimes fall into my old habit of calling him that" said Ron but suddenly he cried out "Harry ! Behind you ! " and pointed his wand to utter a curse but Harry was quick.

He had already stupefied the victim. After these many years he was finally good with his non verbal spells.

"Man I just forgot the purpose we were here" cried Ron incredulously "Now let us apparate and finish our work fast."

"Ugh …. Um …." the man groaned from the ground behind Harry.

"Oh! Shut up. Ron, here take his wand and let us move quickly before any muggles see us.

They apparated with the man to the outside of the ministry. They handed him to other aurors and went to the Auror's headquarters .

"Hey Harry ! Oh Hello Ron! What are you two doing here at this time ? Your shift was over a long time ago. "

"Hello Vincent" replied Harry "We had to catch this scum for transporting illegal potions for two weeks !"

"But Harry" inquired Vincent "How come it took you two so long to get him I mean you would not even take more than two hours for such a case."

"True but the last two weeks had been too tedious for me to even glance at this case. You know about the sightings that are giving people a heart attack these days. It had been very difficult to manage those cases. Hopefully this break will recharge me."

"Um Vincent but what are you doing this late? The Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures does not work this late" inquired Ron.

"True" replied Vincent "Well, I was doing the job that the minister gave me. Well about the strange behaviour of animals only. Even Hermione is working late." He nodded towards Ron.

"Well meet you after your break .Good night both of you" and Vincent disappeared after entering one of the fire places.

Harry and Ron moved towards Harry's office since they knew that Hermione would be waiting for them there.

"Do you know Hermione actually misses working for the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures? She is managing Hugo now but after an year when he will be off to Hogwarts, I think she will become more desperate" said Ron.

"True. How she enjoyed making those socks and hats for those house elves in our fifth year but Dobby took all of them as he was already a free elf" said Harry with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Oh man! I miss the Hogwarts days but now life is definitely better" said Ron.

They entered his room and found Hermione chewing a quill and staring at a bunch of papers so hard ,it seemed she was gonna burn it with her eyes.

"Hey 'Mione honey" called Ron.

Hermione looked up and set the papers aside. She stood up and started pacing the room just as Ron and Harry sat down.

"Did you find anything out of normal or suspicious Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well, I went through the cases and they were indeed quite peculiar. A few of them were even interesting but suspicious ,I cannot say. There is no trace of dark magic in them. They may indeed be the work of some careless witch or wizard. I have not been able to find a connection between the mark and all these cases" finished Hermione with a sigh and sat down beside Ron.

Ron cradled her against his side and started moving his hands through her hair in a comforting manner.

Hermione asked, "What about you people? Did you find the man?"

"Well yes" replied Harry, "His name is Mandy Brown. I had already caught him once for distributing love potions illegally among young girls. He was the one who smuggled the poly juice potion."

"Yeah ,when asked he seemed to laugh at the idea of smuggling something using muggle ways. That moron acted as if he had no idea where we could get such a ridiculous idea" supplemented Ron.

"Well shall we inform the minister or not?" asked Hermione who seemed drained out.

"I'll floo him." Harry moved to his fire place and took a handful of powder and threw it into the fire and said, "Minister's office."

In a minute Kingsley's face appeared in the fire.

"Any news people?" asked Kingsley.

"Well" replied Harry "nothing in particular. No other incident seems to be relevant to this case yet including the potion smuggling one."

"It's fine but just stay on your guard. Now I guess you all can go. Bye." His face disappeared from the fire.

"Wow" said Ron, "Kingsley seemed in a hurry."

"Well possibly he is equally exhausted like us" said Hermione.

"Let's go now. We can see to it tomorrow" said Harry.

Just as Ron and Hermione got ready to leave, Hermione's face appeared in the fire. She cried out, "Harry, DON'T come home. Listen now I cannot explain. You all three just come fast to the Burrow. Now I've to go. Please come FAST."

Her face disappeared.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and they saw their fear reflected in his eyes.

…..

PLZ plz plz REVIEW. Well this chapter may seem a bit out of line because this was the first chapter that I had written. Now I will try to update other chapter's fast. But I need ideas and help. So just use a little of ur time to review this story.

I actually wanted to write Ginny's part but I wanted to update the smuggler's part also. It will be abt Ginny next time. I assure you that there will be a few touching family moments and romance and above all MYSTERY.

Very soon I will write about Hogwarts and its students. Want to read soon then REVIEW coz it motivates me.


	5. Comforting shoulder

Hey

Plz plz read it and try to enjoy

…

Comforting shoulder

Ginny entered her house and immediately put some protection charms over her house.

She was worried and also a bit scared but she was brave.

She went to Harry's study and opened his cupboard. There was an enchanted drawer which only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny could open. Ginny opened it using the correct combination of spells.

In it lay Harry's invisibility cloak, marauder's map, the mirror that Sirius gave and a few other magical items.

Ginny took those three items and put them in her bag.

She thought of calling Harry but she felt it would be dangerous. She went over to the fire place and took some floo powder in her hand.

She threw it into the fire and said, "Harry Potter's office"

She saw the Harry standing and the other two sitting.

Seeing them her panic came resurfacing. She cried out , "Harry, DON'T come home. Listen now I cannot explain. You all three just come fast to the Burrow. Now I've to go. Please come FAST."

She once gain checked her protective charms and then threw another handful of floo

…

Molly Weasley was preparing bacon since Lily loved it a lot .Actually it was what Harry used to cook every time he got the kitchen work. Every time he cooked Bacon and eggs he remembered the Dursleys.

Suddenly Ginny rushed though the door surprising her mother.

Molly chided her daughter, "You scared me Ginny. I thought you will come tomorrow morning. I wanted…." She stopped noticing the scared face of her daughter.

"Ginny" inquired her mother worriedly , "Are you all right?"

"Mom , I will explain later. There is some big problem. Where are the kids?"

"They are playing out in the garden"

Ginny rushed out and saw Lily and Hugo trying to kick the gnomes that were popping there heads out.

She called out to them. They came running towards her. Ginny hugged both them and sent them inside the house. She immediately started saying protective charms and moved in a circle around the house.

Molly came looking for her and was terrified to find her daughter in such a wreck.

She called out, "GINNY what are you doing?"

Ginny finished saying the charms and then turned towards her mother.

"C'mon mom, I will tell everything inside."

As soon as they went inside, they heard three people opening the gate.

"Who is it?" wondered Molly Weasley aloud since all the members of the family used to apparate or use the floo network.

"Mum its Harry and the others" replied Ginny hurriedly. Soon all three entered the kitchen in a hurry. Harry came over to Ginny and she threw herself on him.

Harry hugged Ginny closely and comforted her.

"What happened honey? Why are you scared?" asked Harry softly.

She moved away from Harry and went to the door. She then asked her mother, "Mom can you please give us sometime alone."

Molly W. had already moved to the door. She knew better than to interrupt her children's personal issues. Ron and Hermione also stood to go but Hermione pointed them to remain seated.

Ginny cast a muffliato spell over the door and turned towards the other three.

"Harry I think that either some criminal is playing a very matured and nasty game with us or the dark has returned." She continued to tell all that had happened with her today. She was afraid to take the name of Riddle but Harry hugged her and urged her to go on. After finishing she turned towards Harry and said, "Harry, I didn't think it would be safe to go back home for you. I was feeling so scared that I took all your important things with me." She showed him the bag. "I didn't know what to do. So I cast a few enchantments to be safe. That was why you could not apparate here."

"It is the same person. I am very sure of it. At a time we don't have many criminals fighting for the name of Voldemort. Harry we must have left something out during our research" cried Hermione frantically.

Harry did not listen to her. All his thoughts were revolving around Ginny. What all she must have had to endure. He hugged her close to him. He was not letting her go away anywhere. He had decided that he will find that scum who had the audacity to capture his wife.

All of a sudden he was brought back to the scene here by a shrill cry. Ginny hurried over to the hall to comfort Lily who had started wailing on the top of her voice.

"I will not leave him" shrieked Harry angrily. He rammed his fist in the table.

Ron and Hermione came to his side. Ron said, "Calm down mate. We have to think it over."

"SHE IS MY WIFE!" shouted Harry at Ron.

"Jeez she is also my ONLY SISTER!" shouted back Ron.

"Please both of you calm down and don't create a scene" pleaded Hermione.

She immediately spoke the counter charms and removed all the protections that Ginny had procured. When Harry looked up she replied, "We cannot let anyone else know about it."

Ginny returned to the kitchen and sat down beside Harry.

Harry kept his hands on her shoulder and brought her close to him. He seemed extra protective of her.

Harry never kept anything from Ginny. He even told her the biggest secrets. But now he seemed to hesitate to tell her of the event that had taken place.

Hermione started the topic, "Ginny, there have occurred many similar stances in near times."

Harry continued and with frequent interruptions from Hermione they finished updating Hermione of the recent events. Ron was silent all along which was quite unnatural for him.

Ginny looked over to him. He seemed to be brooding in the silence. She went over to him and put her hands around him. He looked up and she smiled. She said, "I am fine Ron." She knew that even though they tease each other and are always find the other person useless, they really loved each other. Ron could not bear if at all anything were to happen to Ginny. Harry understood the awkward situation and went over to Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron. I forgot that you cared for Ginny more than your life."

Ron smiled and replied, "Its OK. Even I acted like a moron."

"Umm….guys there is a issue at hand right now" whispered Hermione timidly.

"Harry I think you should check the situation at Hogwarts." I mean everything will be fine there but if at all any unnatural events had taken place then I think you should know about it" said Ginny.

Everyone consented to Ginny's idea. They agreed to keep all the turnout of events under wrap till they find out who is behind all these. They did not want their family to be worried.

…..

if you like it then please review and help me by suggesting ways to make the story really entertaining one.


	6. Hogwarts after a time

HOGWARTS after many days:

Head mistress Minerva Mcgonagall was seated in her room. Her eyes were on the pensieve that was lying on the table.

Although it used to belong to Dumbledore, he had decided that it will be used by all the head-masters. After the war, Mcgonagall had presented it to Harry, but he had refused it.

According to him, it consisted of many memories that he did not wish to live again and again. He knew that if owned the pensieve then he would always feel inclined to visit it, to glance at the faces of people who are no more, and whose presence in his life mattered him.

So the pensieve was in the same place since 19 years.

Mcgonagall was reminded of Dumbledore by glancing it. She knew that Dumbledore was a man who could manage any situation. Today she was worried. Earlier she had got a message from Harry Potter saying that he would come to meet her tonight. Though Harry used to come to Hogwarts some time for lectures, he was never in a hurry. Something in his manner of writing told her that all was not well.

Someone knocked her door and interrupted her chain of thoughts.

She knew who it was. She wearily replied, "Come in".

Neville Longbottom entered the door. He sat down in front of her and asked, "What is it Minerva? Why did you call me in such a hurry?"

"Ah…Neville..I am feeling so worried. Harry will be here any moment now. He wanted to talk about something very important and he asked me to call you too."

There was another knock in the door. This time Harry entered through it. Neville got up and hugged his old mate. Mcgonagall smiled at him and looked though her spectacles at this grown up old student of hers.

"Hey Neville, nice meeting you mate. Ginny sent her love for you" said Harry.

He turned towards Mcgonagall and said, "Hey Minerva! How are you? Why are you looking so tired and exhausted?

Minerva said, "I am fine Harry. Your sudden arrival has given me some tension but more than that a few events here is the cause for my tiredness."

Harry looked up suddenly and asked her, "What is it? Is there some sort of problem?"

Minerva sighed and said, "There is a child in Ravenclaw. His name is Andrew Clark. He is a first year student and since a few days he is behaving oddly. His behaviour is causing havoc among the other students. Its getting difficult to manage him."

Harry had a confused look. He looked at Neville searchingly but he too had a blank look.

Neville said, "Umm…but Minerva, I never heard of any such problem. I know Andrew and he is a very good student. He even got full marks in my last herbology test."

"Yeah its true, but we have made him promise that he will not speak of such things to anybody else. His friends, and Mr. Brook Carter, knows about it and no one else. We didn't want any kind of rumours to spread so we kept it under wraps. I thought it was best even for him."

Harry looked towards Neville who nodded at him. Harry then asked, "Minerva what is going on and who is this Brook Carter?"

Minerva took a sigh and adjusted her spectacles. She then turned towards Harry and spoke, "Brook Carter is the head of Ravenclaw house. He was appointed 4 years ago. After Flitwick left we had to get someone new."

Harry interrupted her and asked, "Umm..How come James did not tell me anything about him. Minerva you also did not tell anything."

Minerva said, "Harry last year we had a substitute teacher, Miss Mary Alcott. He was on trip around the world for a year. He was learning some advanced charms by traveling around. I guess that is why James did not mention it. I am sorry I did not introduce you before. It is just that after Flitwick retired I am not really particular about the charms teacher."

"True. That is fine but now what is the problem with the child?" asked Harry.

"Ummm….I don't see how I can explain this to you. I will say that I am scared that this child's behaviour resembles to that of something that happened to another student a few years back."

"Minerva I don't understand. Which student are you talking about?"

"Harry you know her. It happened in your second year and in her first year."

The colour drained from Harry's face. Neville took hold of his hands and they looked at each other's face with shocked expressions.

After Harry recovered he mumbled, "you….mean…Gin…Ginny…nny.."

Mcgonagall replied in a small voice, "Yes Potter, but I did not want to talk about it. I thought that it was some type of prank but now it does not seem like that. It is not possible for any child to know that much information about the past. I am feeling worried now."

"Minerva, why don't you start from the beginning?" interrupted Neville.

"Andrew is a very good boy and he is quite studious just like Hermione used to be. He is also a good flyer. Three weeks before one of his friends wanted to meet me. According to him Andrew was behaving quite weirdly. Every night he used to mumble something in his sleep which sounded irrational to his friends. In the morning he seems so tired. Sometimes he just stares at some point or he wanders off somewhere on his own. This had not happened before with him. It seemed like he was hiding something from others."

"But why would he say such a small thing to you. I mean we don't go to headmistress for talking about friends" interrupted Harry.

"Harry probably your kids know you only as a head auror and their father. The others know you as Harry Potter who finished Voldemort. Don't you think that most kids know the stories. I am surprised how James didn't come to know of it even after staying for an year in this school" wondered Minerva and then again continued, "well basically he came to me because Andrew was speaking about some dark stuff and he used to mention something about You-know-who and some dark mark. Although his friend didn't know what it meant but he got scared enough with Andrew's activities and came and told me. He had earlier complained told about it to Mr. Brook but it seems that Brook did not consider it of much importance."

Harry seemed to be deep in thinking. He was not able to understand anything. The events appeared too confusing and dangerous to some extent.

Harry then looked up and told Mcgonagall that, "Listen, this is not some simple matter. Something more serious is going on. Please don't ignore that student. He may not be just randomly scared or acting stupid. We need to talk to him and find out his problem."

Neville sensed some tension in Harry. He turned towards him and asked, "Harry, is there something you want to tell? I mean is there some problem going on? Is Ginny fine Harry?"

Harry then wiped his glasses and started telling all the events that had taken place. He then took a break to let the information dawn the two mesmerized people sitting in the room. They looked like they had been hit by lightening.

"Harry…dark mark…Volde…no no Harry….you are…joking…it is NOT POSSIBLE" emphasized Neville.

"Harry, Neville is right. It is not possible. It must be some type of…." Mcgonagall found it difficult to find the right word.

"I know that. I too don't think that he can return. But as soon as I find the culprit I will not leave him. How dare he touch my wife? He has crossed his limits by doing such a vile thing."

They all were silent for sometime, each immersed in their own thoughts.

After sometime Harry stood up and said, "I think it is time to get to know the truth. Minerva, please call that student. I would like to talk to him now. Probably his case is related to all the events that has disturbed the peace from my life."

"All right Harry. I'll cal him now."

"No Minerva. I think I would like to talk to him alone. Don't mind but I think he will be free with one adult than all three of us surrounding him. Just ask him to come near your office. I'll take him somewhere else where he can feel quite carefree and be normal."

Minerva looked at Neville who nodded at her. She sighed and took out a paper to send the message. Meanwhile Harry went near the pensieve that was lying on the table. The last time he had been there to visit the memories of Snape nineteen years ago. He shook himself to get away from those memories.

He said, "I'll just go now. I'll come back later after talking to him."

He went and closed the door. He went down the spiral staircase and prepared himself to wait for the student.

…..

Hey…sorry for such a late update and that too such a small one. But I cannot help. There is so much work to do. But guys get ready coz now the story is gonna have more twists and turns…..

Plz plz review review review….


End file.
